True Gryffindor
by Tar Sulion
Summary: Porque un verdadero Gryffindor nunca bajaba los brazos, siempre se mantenía desafiante hasta el final y enfrentaba a la muerte de pie, pese al miedo. Este fic participa en el reto "El día de la Batalla" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


**Disclaimer: **Nada en el universo de Harry Potter es de mi propiedad.

**Aviso:** Este fic participa en el reto "El día de la batalla" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

* * *

**True Gryffindor**

Neville Longbottom cayó al suelo.

La figura de Voldemort lucía imponente desde abajo, arrojando una sombra alargada sobre los terrenos manchados de sangre y otros vestigios de una batalla a muerte. Pero quien yacía de bruces sobre el pasto no se amedrentó; ya habían pasado los tiempos del miedo, del nerviosismo y de la torpeza.

Neville oyó a Voldemort decir algo acerca de lo que le pasaba a la gente lo suficientemente estúpida para seguir peleando, pero él había aprendido una valiosa lección de la persona que yacía en los brazos de Hagrid. Harry, a través de sus acciones, le enseñó a Neville a nunca bajar los brazos y enfrentar a la muerte de pie, a convivir con el miedo y la inseguridad, que morir de pie era mejor que abandonar la vida de rodillas y suplicar al enemigo. Aquellas eran las cualidades de un auténtico Gryffindor.

Voldemort le preguntó a nuestro protagonista si era un mago de sangre pura. Pero, para él, la interrogante no tenía asidero alguno. En tiempos de guerra, de miedo, de muerte y de sufrimiento, ser de sangre pura o no era algo irrelevante.

—¿Y qué si lo soy? —respondió Neville con firmeza, manifestando el increíble contraste entre el niño tímido, inseguro y nervioso y el hombre que plantaba cara al enemigo más poderoso que el mundo mágico hubiese conocido, aun a las puertas de la derrota.

En este punto era casi un cliché que el enemigo viera cualidades útiles en sus oponentes derrotados e intentara convertirlos a su causa. No obstante, Neville valoraba demasiado a sus amigos para traicionarlos, menos en ese momento tan difícil, instantes en los cuales se diferenciaban los amigos de los aprovechadores. Y fueron sus amigos los que más contribuyeron a moldear su carácter y convertirlo en un digno integrante de la valerosa casa de Gryffindor.

—Me uniré a ti cuando el infierno se congele —dijo Neville en un tono bajo pero perfectamente audible, cargado con absoluta determinación. A continuación alzó la voz en un grito de guerra—. ¡Ejército de Dumbledore! —tronó la voz de Neville en el silencio, llena de un poder y un liderazgo ganados a pulso en sus siete años de educación mágica. Y cuando escuchó las voces de sus compañeros responder al llamado, comprendió que sentía pena por Voldemort, pena por sus Mortífagos y sus insaciables ansias de destrucción y conquista.

Jamás conocerían conceptos como la lealtad, la amistad y, por sobre todo, el amor.

Conceptos por los que valía la pena luchar… y morir. Voldemort le temía a la muerte porque no tenía nada que ameritara semejante sacrificio.

Neville entendía a personas como Lily Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, entre tantos otros, porque todos ellos tenían ideales por los cuales estaban dispuestos a dar la vida, personas por las cuales entregarlo todo. Y él no era diferente a ellos: él también luchaba por defender ideales, personas, amigos… No era el caso de Voldemort: el sólo entendía cómo matar, no cómo morir. No sentía amor, no lo comprendía, por ello no tenía motivación alguna para arriesgar la vida.

Y cuando no había nada que lo llevara a sacrificarse por algo o por alguien, sobrevenía aquella insufrible fobia a la muerte.

De pronto, Neville no pudo ver nada ni fue capaz de moverse. Algo bloqueaba su visión y algo definitivamente lo tenía como enraizado al suelo. Supuso que era obra de Voldemort. Mientras el Innombrable anunciaba la disolución de las casas y la instauración de un único estandarte, Neville sintió que su cabeza estaba ardiendo y no fue hasta que sintió el inconfundible olor a cabello quemado cuando Neville comprendió el horror de la situación. Morir en una bola de fuego era una muerte horrible y vergonzosa. No quería ese destino. Quería mirar a los ojos del enemigo antes de abandonar el mundo, pero no sin antes realizar un último acto de desafío.

Fue cuando la tierra comenzó a temblar.

Un ejército parecía acercarse a gran velocidad hacia donde estaban reunidos los Mortífagos y los defensores, pero Neville no podía ver nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Cegado por quién sabe qué e incapaz de mover un solo músculo, creyó que ese sería su fin. _¡No Neville! ¡Nunca te des por vencido! ¡Atrévete a desafiar a Voldemort! ¡Tú eres un honorable miembro de la casa de Gryffindor!_ Y mientras el caos se desataba alrededor de él, Neville se concentró con todo su ser en poder moverse y deshacerse del encantamiento que lo tenía rígido como una tabla.

Fue como si sus brazos y sus piernas estuviesen pegadas con adhesivo.

Lentamente, Neville fue ganando control de sus extremidades y, después de un enorme esfuerzo y requiriendo de toda su fuerza de voluntad, logró deshacerse del maleficio. Rápidamente se quitó la cosa ardiente que tenía sobre su cabeza y se dio cuenta que era el Sombrero Seleccionador. Recordó, por una fugaz fracción de segundo, su primer año, cuando ese mismo sombrero remendado y sucio tardó mucho tiempo en ponerlo en Gryffindor y cómo sus cursos estuvieron plagados de accidentes y burlas. Pero en ese momento, nadie estaba tratando de burlarse de él; alguien estaba tratando de matarlos a todos y eran tiempos como aquellos en los que se mostraba lo mejor —o lo peor— de las personas. Y Neville no iba a ser la excepción.

No supo si fue instinto o una idea que ya rondaba su cabeza. Lo importante era que Neville tomó el flameante Sombrero Seleccionador y de las profundidades de éste, como un ilusionista que extrae un conejo de un sombrero de copa, el joven extrajo un objeto alargado, refulgente, ornamentado con rubíes. La espada de Godric Gryffindor de golpe y porrazo estaba en las manos de Neville. El pandemónium era ensordecedor. Pero las palabras previas de Harry, antes que él enfilara hacia el Bosque Prohibido, marcaron el objetivo, el último acto de desafío. Neville sabía que si lograba su cometido, él iba a perder la vida, pero eso no le importó. Ahora él estaba en poder de decidir cómo decirle adiós a la vida: no lo iba a hacer suplicando por piedad, no iba a comprar su libertad dando la espalda a sus amigos ni huir lejos para salvarse.

Un verdadero Gryffindor no huía del peligro, no suplicaba por su vida ni traicionaba a sus amigos.

Un verdadero Gryffindor daba la cara ante el peligro, desafiaba a sus enemigos hasta el final y no temía arrojarse a las fauces de la muerte si con eso podía salvar a sus seres queridos. Y todo ello pese al miedo.

Sólo un verdadero Gryffindor podía sacar aquella espada del sombrero.

Con decisión y con fría indiferencia hacia las consecuencias de sus últimas acciones, Neville tomó la espada con ambas manos, dio uno, dos, tres pasos hacia Voldemort y, en un mandoble fluido, letal y definitivo, decapitó a la serpiente que colgaba en los hombros del Innombrable, exterminando el último lazo del que Voldemort disponía para seguir vivo en caso que la batalla le fuese adversa.

El desafío fue cumplido.

La última burla.

Pero ese no fue el final. Sólo fue un nuevo comienzo.


End file.
